


In the end. Everything.

by shelleysprometheus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Do you think its possible, M/M, That it is all coming to an end, To know, in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelleysprometheus/pseuds/shelleysprometheus
Summary: A hug shoutout to @johnlocklover221 on Tumblr and this incredible edit (https://johnlocklover221.tumblr.com/post/175784265874/new-video-tagging-a-few-of-my-followers-and) using the cinematic cover of Linkin Park’s “In the End" (https://youtu.be/8qLL2Gx3I_k)And a huge thank you to Emily Dickinson for a line that has never left me alone.





	In the end. Everything.

Do you think it's possible to know, in advance, that it's all coming to an end?

The moment, when the forces pushing one way, shift imperceptibly and start pulling in another. The instant, that things aren't ever, can't ever be, the way they were before.

That certain slant of light, that echo.

The moment I never knew, I never saw. But he knew. That moment, with her, I think he felt the shift. I think he began to suspect what was coming and he knew he couldn't, wouldn't be able to stop it.

The moment stayed with him. In his eyes when he didn't think I saw him. In his body when he didn't think I felt him. In his mind.

And it told me all I ever needed to know about his heart. All there ever was to know.

In the end. 

Everything.


End file.
